Daniel Howell
DanIsNotOnFire (Real name Dan Howell) was born 11 June 1991, being rased in Wokingham, Berkshire. Before he began his Youtube channel he had previously worked in Focus DIY and Asda, and at the age of 12 made his own website in which he talks about himself and his many acting roles he had played. His website even contains a "Do not click" page were you receive a large spam of messages from 12 year old Dan. He currently lives in a London apartment with fellow You-Tube vlogger AmazingPhil. Since he started his channel in 2010 he has gained over 4 Million You-tube subscribers and around 1.66 Million twitter followers, in 2012 Dan was voted as hottest male of the year by SugarScape and later in 2013 began working as a Sunday night Dj on the "Dan and Phil request show" alongside fellow You-Tuber Phil Lester. Subscribers of Dan may call themselves "Danosours" "Phans" or "Phanosours" Header for Dan On Dan's twitter, his followers can tweet him headers for him to use, using the hastag #Headerfordan . Since the creation of DanAndPhilGAMES however, he tends to change his header more frequently due to the high amount of header submissions that he receives. Dil howlter twitter.jpg|Header for Dan (created by MixedMatryoshka) yay.PNG|A Phans header being used by Dan Side Channel Dan's Side channel DanIsNotInteresting consists of extra footage from his main channel videos Vlogs and extra videos that don't appear on his main channel. It currently has over 900,000 subscribers and started the 8th of January 2010. Youtube carer Dan created his main channel DanIsNotOnFire on12th of October 2006 and with influence of other youtubers, friends and Amazingphil made his frst video on the 16th of October 2009. His first ever collab with Phil was made on the 10th of November 2009 and at the time, Phil was already a more subscribed You-Tuber, and on the 25th of October 2009 the first ever PINOF (PhilIsNotOnFire) was uploaded to Phil's channel ad has since then become a yearly tradition. Another version of PINOF, AmazingDan was uploaded the same time as PINOF 2 in witch Dan and Phil answer viewer questions, however unlike PINOF AmazingDan was uploaded to Dan's channel and did not include whiskers. Currently there are only two videos of AmazingDan both of which can be found on Dan's Channel. Reasons why Dan's a fail One of Dan's most popular series of videos, reasons why Dans a fail , ''is a series in which Dan talks about anecdotes from his life. Internet support group Another one of Dan's more popular series ''Internet support group ''are videos in which Dan try's to answer questions sent to him by his phan's (you can send him a question via his E-mail). This i also the reason why some people tend to refer to Dan's youtube as the "Internet Support group" MY PHYCO French teacher As some British Phan's may notice, "My PHSYCO French teacher" Is banned in the uk. This is due to a legal complaint after the French teacher was taken to court. However if any British viewers still wish to watch the video, they can change the link of the video from ".uk" to ".jp". (this video is also were the "''Reasons why dans a fail" intro comes from) Becky Becky, is one of Dans most recognised characters, she is seen in many of his video's. Radio-Show Previously Dan (alongside Phil) have recorded Christmas episodes for BBC radio one. however in 2012 they were asked to host a radio show on Sundays. Request show 2013-september 2014 In 2013 Dan and Phil announced that they would be starting a request show on Sundays from 7- 9 (UK time), which was fully interactive allowing their phans to send in texts, tweets videos, drawings suggest songs and take part in "Fan wars" (which was then later changed to "I dot know how to internet"). The show lasted around 2 years before it changed to the "internet takeover" Internet takeover September 2014-? As of September 2014, Dan and Phil have started a new radio-show re-placing their request show on a Sunday night. The internet takeover is on Mondays from 9-10 pm (UK time) and each week is presented by a different You-tuber each week (although every first Monday of every month is still presented by Dan ad Phil) allowing You-tubers to play the music that they like as well as discuss different topics however unlike the Sunday show the episodes are pre-recorded (apart from Dan and Phil's show). Every You-Tuber on the show (including Dan and Phil themselves) take part in the intenserview, a series of questions created by Dan and Phil that are to be answered in the quickest time possible. #NicerInternet Thanks to Dan's status at Radio 1, Dan (To be edited) Acting career In 2015, it was announced that Dan (alongside Phil) would have cameo voice roles in Disney's "Big hero 6". However, Dan and Phil's roles can only be herd in the British version and will not appear on the DVD. In "Big hero 6" Dan plays the role of male technician one. Live-Shows If Dan is not busy, he will do a broadcast on his you-now on Tuesdays from 9-10PM (UK time) in which he will talk about current events with his subscribers as well as things he has recently been getting up to. If Dan is doing a you-now he will tweet a link over twitter, (hey may also tweet if he isn't able to do a live-show) alerting his twitter followers. Awards/Nominations Category:DanIsNotOnFire Category:Phan Category:DanAndPhilGAMES Category:Dan and Phil